


Hai mươi sự thật về Sakura và Đội 7

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Sakura and her boys, Sakura-centric, Teamwork, Wish Fulfillment, headcanon in fic form, self-indulgent team 7 love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Hai mươi sự thật về Sakura, những chàng trai của cô và mối quan hệ giữa họ. Tình bạn Đội 7. Semi-AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Truths About Sakura And Team 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880350) by [Crest of Water (asoftheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftheart/pseuds/Crest%20of%20Water). 



1.  
Năm Sakura tám tuổi, cô gặp Naruto lần đầu tiên. Cô đang bị đau và chỉ có một mình, nhưng cô vẫn nhớ rất rõ một cậu bé với đôi mắt xanh sáng rỡ và mái tóc màu nắng bù xù đã kéo cô vào lòng khi nhìn thấy cô bật khóc. Cậu đã ở lại cùng cô tới khi cô trấn tĩnh lại trước khi mỉm cười với cô và chạy đi. Sakura sẽ không bao giờ quên được vòng tay ấm áp đã ôm lấy cô hay nụ cười rạng rỡ nhưng cô đơn trên khuôn mặt cậu.

 

2.  
Một tuần sau đó, Sakura gặp Sasuke lần đầu tiên. Cô nhớ một mái tóc và đôi mắt đen huyền cùng nụ cười nhẹ do dự khi một cậu bé giúp cô rửa sạch bùn đất trên mái tóc màu anh đào và cô cảm ơn cậu. Sakura sẽ không bao giờ biết được, nhưng đó là lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng cậu mỉm cười kể từ vụ thảm sát hai tuần trước.

 

3.  
Cả Naruto và Sasuke sẽ không bao giờ biết, nhưng khi họ giúp đỡ Sakura năm xưa, Sakura đã thề rằng nhất định một ngày nào đó cô sẽ tìm ra cách để cảm ơn họ. Quyết tâm của cô càng dâng cao khi cuối cùng cô cũng nhìn thấy và biết tên hai cậu bé ngày ấy. Sau khi Sasuke bỏ đi, lời thề của cô có thêm một phần nữa.

 

4.  
Phần thứ hai đó là cô sẽ luôn luôn bảo vệ họ. Cô chưa từng một lần phá vỡ nó.

 

5.  
Khi họ gặp lại năm mười hai tuổi, Sakura đã rất muốn hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu bé đã ôm cô khi cô khóc hay cậu bé đã giúp cô rửa sạch bùn đất trên tóc, nhưng cô gạt những suy nghĩ ấy đi và hào hứng tìm cách để Sasuke để ý đến mình. Chỉ tới khi họ trở về từ nhiệm vụ cấp C trở thành cấp A, cô mới nhận ra những đứa trẻ của ngày xưa vẫn còn ở đó, chưa từng biến mất.

 

6.  
Sakura biết Naruto có thể cứu Sasuke. Cô tin vào điều đó bằng tất cả những gì mình có, vậy nên khi cô không thể ngăn cản cậu, cô chẳng chút ngại ngần mà van nài Naruto hãy đưa cậu về nhà.

 

7.  
Chỉ khi cô nhìn thấy Naruto băng trắng từ đầu đến chân, tia sáng trong đôi mắt lịm tắt và vẻ buồn rầu bao trùm trên khuôn mặt, cô mới nhận ra mình đã ngu ngốc đến thế nào. Cô biết Naruto có thể cứu Sasuke vì nếu cậu không thể, cô sẽ ở đó để cứu cả hai người họ.

 

8.  
Trái ngược với những gì người khác nghĩ, Sakura chưa bao giờ ghét bỏ gì Hatake Kakashi vì không để ý đến cô. Thật ra cô cũng không chắc mình nghĩ gì về anh. Đôi khi, anh là người chú họ hàng xa khùng khùng bạn không thể không thích hay người cha trẻ khiến bạn xấu hổ tới mức không chắc là bạn có quan hệ gì với người đó hay không. Nhưng có lẽ bây giờ cô vẫn sẽ tiếp tục coi anh là Kakashi-sensei thôi.

 

9.  
Lần đầu tiên Sakura thực sự được Kakashi khen ngợi là sáu tháng sau khi Sasuke và Naruto rời đi. Cô đã lại gần chào anh chỉ vài phút sau khi vừa đấm một thành viên ANBU vì nói xấu đồng đội của cô. Anh vỗ nhẹ đầu cô như anh vẫn làm ngày trước và nói với cô rằng cô đã tiến bộ rất nhiều và anh không thể đợi để xem cô sẽ làm tốt đến đâu trong kì thi Chuunin sắp tới. Cô nhớ tia lấp lánh trong mắt anh và một đường cong gần như mỉm cười dưới lớp mặt nạ và cô vẫn rất tự hào vì lời khen ấy.

 

10.  
Khi Sakura tham gia kì thi Chuunin lần thứ hai, cô đã nhuộm cam một lọn tóc, thêu gia huy Uchiha vào cổ áo và đứng trên cây cầu từng là nơi hẹn gặp của Đội 7 mà thề rằng lần tới cả ba người họ sẽ cùng nhau vượt qua kì thi này.

 

11.  
Sakura tin rằng đó là lí do khiến cô chỉ cần một cú đấm và đúng 30 giây để đánh bại đối thủ cuối cùng và vượt qua kì thi Chuunin một cách dễ dàng.

 

12.  
Ba tháng sau khi Naruto quay lại, năm lần cố gắng đưa Sasuke trở về thất bại và hai lần không được cho phép, Sakura đã nghiêm túc cân nhắc việc hỏi Naruto liệu cậu có muốn tạm thời trở thành nukenin chỉ để lôi cái tên đồng đội cứng đầu chết tiệt của họ về hay không.

 

13.  
Những suy nghĩ ấy đã không còn cần thiết khi trên đường về nhà từ nhiệm vụ cùng Naruto, Sakura đã tìm thấy một Sasuke bị thương nặng đang nằm bất tỉnh chỉ cách Konoha có mười dặm.

 

14.  
Cô chữa thương cho cậu một phần, gọi Naruto và hai người cùng nhau trói chặt cậu lại. Khi cuối cùng Sasuke cũng tỉnh dậy, sau hai ngày, vô số trận la hét, chính xác 300 lời xúc phạm, hơn 30 shannaro, 20 câu nài nỉ và rất nhiều loại "Hn", họ đã khiến Sasuke thừa nhận cậu đang trên đường về Konoha. Chỉ thêm bốn tiếng sau đó, họ cũng đã khiến cậu phải thừa nhận thật ra cậu chỉ muốn gặp lại họ thôi.

 

15.  
Khi họ quay về Konoha, Sasuke bị trói, chakra bị chặn, đi giữa hai người. Sau này cô sẽ nhớ lại cái cảm giác như lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm trời, cô đang về nhà.

 

16.  
Sau một lời hứa với Tsunade, sáu cuộc tra hỏi Sasuke, một lời cam kết với Hội đồng của Sakura và Naruto, Sasuke được phán quyết.

 

17.  
Sakura sẽ không bao giờ quên vẻ mặt của hai người đồng đội một năm rưỡi sau khi Sasuke trở về, Tsunade thông báo sẽ giảm số lượng ANBU canh giữ cậu xuống còn một người và cho phép cậu tập luyện với điều kiện Naruto và Sasuke phải chuyển đến sống chung. Cái biểu cảm kinh hãi và khiếp sợ tột độ trên khuôn mặt họ vẫn khiến Sakura cười lăn hết mấy tháng sau đó.

 

18.  
Sakura chỉ đeo duy nhất một thứ trang sức. Đó là một chiếc vòng cổ, một món quà từ Tsunade vào sinh nhật thứ 14 của cô. Trên chiếc vòng ấy là ba thứ quý giá nhất của cô. Vật đầu tiên là một mặt dây chuyền trái tim lồng bức ảnh Đội 7 ngày xưa, vật thứ hai là một miếng bùa hộ mệnh hình hoa anh đào cha cô đã tặng cô, và vật thứ ba là một chùm chìa khóa.

 

19.  
Chúng là những chiếc chìa khóa dẫn đến trái tim cô, theo đúng nghĩa đen. Chúng là bản sao chìa khóa nhà của ba chàng trai quan trọng nhất cuộc đời cô. Sensei và những đồng đội của cô.

 

20.  
Đến cuối cùng, Sakura vẫn không có được kết thúc cổ tích cho riêng mình, nhưng đây là thứ gần nhất mà cô có thể giành giật lấy, và với cô, chỉ như vậy là đã đủ rồi.


End file.
